


Valentine's Morning

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p><p>Bucky waking up to Steve's surprises on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Morning

After dawn, Bucky woke to the smell of cinnamon and flowers. A bouquet of roses were laid across Steve’s pillow, and petals were scattered all over the floor and the top of the comforter, along with heart-shaped boxes full of chocolates, while cinnamon candles burned atop the furniture, dimly lightning the room.  
In the doorway stood Steve, mixing a bowl of batter. “I was hoping I still had time before you woke up... I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.”  
“C’mere, you punk...” Bucky murmured suggestively, making a come hither motion, “your sausage is the only breakfast I need.”


End file.
